


After Hours

by Zanmat0



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanmat0/pseuds/Zanmat0
Summary: An ongoing collection starring P4's Souji and Naoto.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Persona 4 Protagonist/Shirogane Naoto, Seta Souji/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Flip Side

**Author's Note:**

> This collection had been posted on Fanfiction for a long time now, but I thought I'd move some chapters here to fill the time between new additions to my current stories. Hope you enjoy.

It was an odd thing to admit, but Naoto was starting to hate sleeping alone. It wasn't a problem before she met Souji- mayhaps it was simply one of the many changes he had inspired. Of course, there was no reason to complain when he was home, but work had kept him out later than expected.

Naoto had already filed her report, fed Tora and had even managed to finish the latest volume in the Featherman manga saga. She wouldn't admit that last part if anyone asked, however. Now she was simply pacing around the kitchen, an empty cup of coffee in one hand as she bit into a slice of apple. She checked her watch: _7:04pm - Out of Range_

The sight made her sigh - out of range, as expected. Even with the upgraded watches, she couldn't tell where Souji was, couldn't guess what he was doing. She briefly wondered if he was thinking about her, too. No, no, no. The poor detective shook her head to get these thoughts out; no good would come from thinking about something she couldn't control.

What to do next was a mystery, so she resorted to a backup plan that she found she was frequently falling back on - calling one Rise Kujikawa. " _Hello, this is the Best Friend Hotline! My name's Risette, how can I help you today?"_

Naoto closed her eyes, took in a deep breath through her nose, and slowly exhaled through her mouth. "Good evening, Rise-chan."

" _Heya, Naoto-kun. What's up, how can I help, what, pray tell, do you need?"_

"Souji-kun said he was being held up at work."

" _...Okay...and?"_

Naoto struggled briefly for an answer for that. "I, er...well...I don't know. I'm curious how he's holding up, maybe?"

" _This is Senpai we're talking about! I'm sure he's doing fine and looking fine while doing it."_

Naoto smiled and sat down at her desk, opening her laptop and watching it boot up without really knowing what she was going to do when it did. "You may be right."

" _I'm always right. You're just bored and thinking about it too much. Back when I started as an idol, I hated the lull in between gigs. It felt like I was wasting time. Now I'm better about it, but you know."_

That candidness was a reminder as to how much Naoto appreciated talking to Rise. "I see…"

" _Hmm...think of it this way. How is this any different when you're out on a case and_ he's _the one at home, wondering when his dear Detective Princess will be back?"_

"It is very different! When I'm working on a case, I have work to do, my mind is occupied, I don't have...silence everywhere."

" _Didn't you tell me you liked it when things were quiet?"_

"I welcome it!...When I have work to do. Now I just feel...listless."

" _...So just call him and ask when he'll be back?"_

"I don't want to seem needy, Rise-chan."

" _It's not being needy! You're worried about him and want to know when he'll be back to warm the bed for you."_

"...Part of that observation is incorrect."

" _I'm sure."_

"A-anyway, I'm sure he's fine. I'll just...find something to do."

She heard an weary sigh on the other end of the line - that was enough for Naoto to worry. " _Naoto-kun…"_

"Uh-oh."

" _You're lonely because your boyfriend's out for the night."_

Maybe hearing it made it easier for Naoto to accept. She made to speak, once, twice...then finally found her words. "...Is that so…"

" _Do you want me to come over?"_

"No, no, that's not necessary. I'll manage just fine until he gets back."

" _Eesh, I could hear you choking back the tears there."_

"What - I was not!"

" _It'll be fine, Naoto-kun. He'll be back before you know it!...Then you can jump into his arms and tell him how much you missed him."_

Naoto's voice was a notably higher pitch when she sputtered, "Rise-chan!"

She heard a laugh on the other line before the call ended, effectively stopping Naoto's plan of hitting back with a scathing retort of her own...as soon as she thought of one. Thinking of what Rise said last proved to be a bit embarrassing as Naoto shut her phone with a _click_ , pressing the device to her forehead as her cheeks warmed considerably. _Doot-doot._

Uh-oh. That custom tone meant that Rise was sending her a message. Naoto flipped her phone open and read the simple text with an exasperated smile.

**From:** _Rise Kujikawa_

_U know i'm right._

_;p_

**To:** _Rise (!)_

_Cannot confirm nor deny._

_Thank you for sparing the time, regardless._

**From:** _Rise_

_:3_

Naoto pocketed her phone and put her face in her hands. She peeked through her fingers at the laptop, waiting for a password, then closed it and stood up again. Her foot bumped against a bag that had been sitting next to her desk as she did so. Quizzically, she squatted down and opened it more, reaching inside and fishing out two medium-sized cases. "...Models?"

She set them both down flat and looked them over, a nostalgic feeling flowing through her as she murmured, "Neo Varna and Zero Shift Agni…"

These models were supposed to be brand new. Naoto could only wonder how Souji managed to get his paws on them. With a smile, she cleared off the top of her desk as quickly and neatly as she could and picked up the lamp she kept specifically for model building off the floor. When she looked at the box for Agni again, a card fell out from under her fingers. She smiled and a rosy blush bloomed on her cheeks as she read the contents.

_Had my ear to the ground a while for these._

_I remember you were partial to the original Heavy Armor Agni. Surprise!_

_-Souji-_

Naoto closed her eyes and pressed the card to her lips briefly. "Thank you, Souji-kun."

At least she wouldn't be bored now. She turned on the TV, lowered the volume until it was mere background noise, and sat down to get to work.

[- Hours Later -]

Souji couldn't help but frown when he checked his watch: _2:03am - 40m._

He shuddered and drew his coat tighter around himself, frowning up at the light snowfall. "Really hope Naoto didn't stay up this late…"

The thought worried him the more he mulled it over, so he put as much energy as his tired body could muster into walking faster. "No way she stayed up this late...we talked about the workaholic thing...which is ironic, because here I am, walking home at...two?"

He looked at his watch again. "Two in the freezing morning. Ergh…"

The silence was his only answer as he blew out a breath and watched it drift away. "No, no, she's smart. Adaptable. Said so herself - why is it so cold?!"

Throwing his cares about how it looked to the wind, Souji broke into a run, holding his briefcase tight and taking heavy steps to avoid slipping. His watch gave off frequent, quiet chimes to let him know the distance home was closing, and fast. He nearly tripped turning the corner to the doorway, hurriedly shaking off his shoes and fumbling with his keychain. "Gotta find Tora, cuddle with him for a bit. Taki might scratch me...still likes Naoto more."

Souji wasn't sure himself why he was rambling - maybe he figured it would take his mind off the cold. "Then again, Naoto _was_ the one that found her."

The lock didn't argue with the key, so Souji was able to let himself in and toe off his shoes with little effort. The warmth of the apartment was initially a shock, but Souji found himself embracing it quickly. _Must've been Naoto. Gotta thank her later._

Given what time it was, Souji wasn't surprised that the lights were off, save for Naoto's desk lamp, shining dimly as if it was trying to beckon him over. He first took off and hung his coat, leaving his briefcase near the front door to put away later. Souji knew his apartment well enough to walk through it with little hesitation, making his way to Naoto's desk in a few long strides. When he saw what was standing on its surface, he smiled. "If it isn't Agni V2…"

He squatted down in front of the model, consciously keeping his hands away from it to avoid any accidents. "Looks like you're missing a few spots of paint…"

_Good. That means Naoto took a break._

He carefully picked up the box for Neo Varna and put it back in the Okina Mall bag. Maybe he'd find time to get started on it tomorrow. _Ooh, maybe Naoto and I can build it together. Haven't done that in a while._

Souji stifled a yawn suddenly, a reminder that this was a train of thought best pursued another time. He quietly snuck into the bedroom and opened his clothing cabinet, finding what he wanted to change into for the night with a practiced hand. When he stood up, his sight fell on the bed, and he smiled once more. Naoto was curled up under the sheets, the pillow that was normally on his side seized in a vice grip against her chest. That was going to be a fun conversation in the morning.

Tora and Taki were nestled together in their own bed not too far from the slumbering detective. Interestingly enough, it seemed Tora was copying Naoto unintentionally, with Taki being in place of the pillow. Souji chuckled softly and left the room to change. It wasn't long before he was trying his best to climb into bed without making too much of a disturbance.

[- - -]

Naoto woke up suddenly a while later, inexplicably warmer and feeling much more relaxed. Trying to move quickly proved troublesome due the familiar feeling of something around her waist. Curious, she craned her head the slightest bit and felt her heart flutter a bit despite herself. Souji was cuddling against her back, an arm locked securely around her as he slept quietly. The grip felt just possessive enough to convince her that it was instinct rather than simple desire. Her fingers flexed unconsciously, and it was then that she realized that she had stolen his pillow in her sleep. She was sure he would tease her about that in the morning.

Hmm. When did he get home, anyway? Maybe she could use whatever he said as an excuse to sleep in, keep him close.

Naoto closed her eyes and filed the thought away. That wasn't important, now. He was home. Before she could stop herself, she breathed a light, happy little breath at the idea.

Unfortunately, Souji registered the noise.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at her and offering a half-smile as he asked in a voice slurred by sleep and fatigue. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Satisfied, she shook her head. Instead of gently admonishing him or mumbling something under her breath as he had expected, she rolled onto her other side and snuggled against his chest, smiling as he offered his arm as a pillow. She subtly tangled her legs with his to share warmth and made a little _hmm_ noise as she closed her eyes again.

Much better.


	2. Hardboiled

"Naoto, when are you going to explain why I have to wear this? Not just this in particular, these colors, too. I look like my Uncle."

Souji adjusted his bright red tie and smoothed out his dark grey dress shirt nervously. "I will. Trust me."

He shuddered, rolling his shoulders to shake off a chill going down his back. "This shirt is pretty thin, you know. It's snowing outside."

Naoto stopped what she was doing, a hint of guilt evident in her hesitant turn to look at him. With a sympathetic smile, she strode over to her and brushed her hand against his cheek, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

The gesture was cute enough to distract him from the fact that she was wearing a lab coat. He initially thought he could let it go, but it turned out that his curiosity was quite the beast, the question almost jumping from his mouth before his finely honed sense of decency reined it in. It was a safe move, he figured, to instead ask, "So why do you need the whiteboard? And, uh...what's in the boxes?"

Souji took another look around the room as Naoto paused her writing, looked over her shoulder, and simply smiled mysteriously instead of answering. The tails of her lab coat swished just a bit as she turned back to the whiteboard. As oddly alluring as all of that was, it wasn't very helpful. From what he gathered, he may as well have been an exhibit in the transformed living room. Naoto had instructed him to move the couch against the wall while she had dug a medium-sized whiteboard out of the closet and set it on an easel directly in front of the TV. On the coffee table lay three small cases, though their contents were a mystery - Naoto had stopped him as soon as he tried to open one. That just added to the growing intrigue. "If I may…"

"Of course! Please, ask away."

"Why are you wearing a lab coat?"

Naoto visibly deflated at that, bouncing back with a dramatic flourish of her coat and a curt, "Senpai, please focus on the matter at hand."

"Sorry. Okay, let me just ask you straight. Why am I wearing the Uncle ensemble?"

There was an almost uncharacteristic hint of glee in Naoto's voice as she beamed and admitted, "You so perfectly encapsulate the hardboiled detective look, Souji-kun! I can't help but want to explore every parameter of this outfit to make you look even cooler."

Her pure enthusiasm made it so that Souji couldn't help but smile and silently agree to go along with the experiment. "Alright, then. What's the first step?"

Naoto turned back to the whiteboard and scribbled something down. "Do you recall our discussion about the practicality of a chocolate cigarette versus a wax cigarette?"

"Back in high school? Yeah."

The dry note of sarcasm was not lost on Naoto; regardless, she let it go and made a gesture for Souji to continue. "Keeping a stick of wax in my mouth for hours would be gross."

"Precisely."

Souji carefully hid a smile as Naoto spun to face him, her lab coat fluttering dramatically as she did so. He briefly pondered if it took practice to pull off that look. "It always bothered me that you had to carry a case of chocolate cigarettes around with you for the sole purpose of costume authenticity. So! I have developed several substitutes I would like you to try."

"...Developed?"

Souji could have pointed out that he wasn't in the habit of dressing like his Uncle anymore, but he didn't want to spoil Naoto's fun. Some part of him was curious as to what put her on this train of thought, though. "Indeed! These boxes here each contain different types of prototype prop cigarettes."

"What are they made of?"

Naoto happily explained, carefully opening each case for Souji to see as she explained. "The first is woven. Fairly easy to make, but...well, see for yourself."

"I see."

Souji picked up the cigarette and, after a glance at Naoto for permission, bit into the end of it. Contrary to the material it was made of, it was easy to keep a hold on and maintained its form. However...

"Mm, gets damp after a while."

"Ah, I see. I considered that, but only after I made one. Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. This is fun."

Naoto smiled and reached over to squeeze his shoulder. "Shall we move to the next one?"

"Let's do it."

She flipped the second box open and indicated it with a suave sweep of her palm. It briefly made Souji wonder if she had been practicing. "The next is wax. This one is built to last. It was even easier to make, in my opinion, but I fear you may not like the taste."

"You'd be right."

Regardless of what was most certainly going to happen, Souji picked up the wax and bit down. "Mm."

He shifted the prop to the corner of his mouth and spoke through his teeth. "Looks good, but the wax is easy to bite through."

"I assumed as much. And the taste?"

Naoto had produced a notepad from a coat pocket and was intently noting down anything Souji had to say. "About as good as wax can taste…"

"Hm, hm...tasty, then."

"What?"

"I'm kidding."

Souji chuckled and took the prop out of his mouth as Naoto muttered something under her breath and tapped the pen against her chin. "Taste, taste...I could use paraffin wax...hmm…"

"Naoto?"

"Ah. Yes, my apologies. Lastly is one that's familiar, I imagine."

The third box opened with a snap of her fingers, a trick Souji would have to ask her about later. As for the contents..."Chocolate?"

It was chocolate. "Yes, chocolate."

Indeed, it was chocolate.

Notably, whereas the first two cases only had one sample, the last had quite a few, perhaps around twenty or so. They were also far more intricately detailed than the other two. Curious…

She picked two of the treats out of the box and handed one to Souji. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

Naoto shucked the lab coat off her shoulders and let it hang on her arms as she sat next to him. It took Souji a bit more effort than he would have liked to admit not to stare. "Ready?"

"Here we go."

They tapped the cigarettes against each other in cheers and shared a little laugh at the silliness of the act. There was a light crunch as they bit into their respective chocolates. For the sake of prolonging Naoto's little experiment, they didn't break the treat just yet, instead simply tasting it and enjoying each other's company. The regular Okina hustle and bustle was faint through the nearby window, but it was simply noise behind Naoto's next prompting. "Souji."

"Hm?"

"Are you aware of what a cigarette kiss is?"

"Vaguely."

"I see."

Naoto smiled and leaned close to touch the end of her chocolate cigarette to his, a soft blush on her cheeks at the implication of the gesture. As his eyes widened with surprise, hers twinkled with mischief and warm affection. "Happy Valentines' Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can certainly call this a Valentines' chapter, but I'm not smart enough to post this in February. Didn't post the original chapter on FF.net in February either, I'm pretty sure! Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this little addition.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story finds you well. Stay safe out there, till next time.


End file.
